warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Castanas
| elemental damage = 100.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 150 | punch through = | stat proc = 10.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | conclave = | polarities = | notes = | introduced = Update 12.2 }} The Castanas are throwing knife type secondary weapons with an electrical detonation charge that can be detonated remotely by using the zoom command, much like the Penta. Although lacking in throwing speed like other thrown weapons, they can be stacked up to 6 then detonated all at once to create a wide array of crowd controlling opportunities thanks to their electrical explosion and chaining effects. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages * Very high base damage. * Ammo efficient. * 100% chance to proc regardless of installed mods, have 10% base chance to additionally proc modded damage type. ** proc provides very high stun chance against most humanoid enemies. ** proc chains damage to enemies around it, making this weapon great against crowds. * Silent, even if the projectile hits the enemy. * User can detonate charges on command, giving the player precise timing in detonation. * Up to 6 charges can be ready for detonation at the same time. * Two Polarities. * Has base damage type of , allowing Castanas to easily be modified to damage for Heavy Grineer units, damage for Ancient Infested units and damage for Corpus units. Disadvantages * Deals damage, which improves its utility against Robotic or Machinery-type foes but not others unless properly modded. ** Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. * Explosions can damage the user. * Low magazine size. * Has slow travel time (25m/s), making it difficult to land an accurate shot at long distances. * Projectiles fly in an arc, making it difficult to use at long range. * Can only have six charges out at once. ** Extra projectiles generated by Multishot will count towards the limit of six charges. * Only able to zoom when no Castanas are out (zooming in will explode the Castanas). Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * The normal animation and arc behaves similar to other thrown secondary weapons. * Castanas can stun-lock bosses such as Lech Kril. * Left click throws the Castanas, right click detonates them. ** If you are willing to take the damage, you can detonate the Castanas right on top of yourself by pressing the fire and zoom keys at the same time. This technique is useful for Link + Blessing Combo. See Tips & Tricks tab under Link. *** Note that as of Update 13.3, the Link+Blessing Combo is less effective, due to the fact that Blessing doesn't confer invulnerablity any longer. * Charges will stick to any surface (enemies, allies, sentinels, etc.). ** When thrown while running backwards it is possible that they can stick to your Sentinel or your Frame itself. * Throws that were made by the left hand are further from reticle by few degrees to the bottom compared to the right hand. * Can not proc on user. * When Magnum Force is added, the Castanas will begin to spread apart on throws if multishot mods are applied. This may be helpful for combating the small blast radius they have by spacing them slightly apart from each other. * Throwing these at an ice leaders snowglobe and detonating them will kill the leader. Tips *Caution should be taken when this weapon possesses elemental damages such as , and , as these would deliver their corresponding negative effects should the user be caught in the blast area. *As a Nyx, throwing several Castanas to the floor, casting Absorb on top of them and detonating them makes a good (and fast) combo for an instant "charging" Absorb with the right build. *Mirage's Hall of Mirrors can be used to increase number of Castanas that can be planted, but the holograms' Castanas will detonate after a few seconds, though they will not damage the player. Trivia *The Castanas is the first thrown secondary weapon that delivers Area of Effect damage. *The detonation feature is similar to that of the Penta grenade launcher, which also allowed users to detonate on command in exchange for zoom. **This makes the Castanas the first secondary to have its Zoom feature replaced with a different function. *The word Castañas means "chestnuts" in Spanish, judging how the knives are thrown then "open" themselves, revealing their explosive cores. *The Castanas are the first throwable weapon of its kind to be thrown in "Semi-auto". Media Castanaspic.png|Castanas In The Market Castanas-Website.jpg|Castanas in Website Warframe Castanas Build Guide Damage 2.0 Category:Tenno Category:Research Category:Update 12 Category:Electricity Damage Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Weapons